


Let me give you my life

by Lary_sam



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lary_sam/pseuds/Lary_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his duty to save them and now he have to do the most dificult thing to still save them. That God forgives him and acept his sacrifice because he too are going to die but he won't make it easy to those creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me give you my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiago Delfini](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tiago+Delfini).



> I really want to make that violent and bloody story that you ask but yeah...  
> Can I win point for try?! =B  
> God! You make this more dificult for me than I imagine!

\- Forgive me, God and give me force to do what I must.  
\- Father? What is happening? You said we would be free! That they wouldn’t get us here!

The priest glanced to the crucify Christ on the altar and got up of his knees, using the sword to help. He looked tired and older than his thirty years. When he looked to Chris, a teenager, fifteen years old, he didn’t bother to smile or reassured him.

\- I promised they wouldn’t get you and your brother, didn’t I?  
\- Yes, but they’re here! Some more minutes and they will get in here. It’s holy ground, you said…

But the boy didn’t have time to finish before the priest with only one movement cut his neck with the sword, making blood fly all over the church. The little boy who had been crying silent on one of the benches yelled his brother’s name in shock and ran to the motionless body, ignoring the blood which now was all over the holy ground.

\- Chris! No! No! Chris! You killed him! You promised us safety!  
\- I’m taking care of you both. God have your brother’s soul safe and it’s time to you go find them.

The little boy tried to get up but slipped in his brother’s blood. But even on the ground and crying he tried to put some distant between them. When the priest held him by the hair, the man had tears in his eyes.

\- Forgive me, kid. But I’m saving your soul.

And without losing time he made the sign of the holy Trinity in the boy’s head, before stab him in the stomach. A grunt of pain and disbelief was heard and the little body went heavy and lifeless. More blood flew when the priest withdrew the sword before he fell again on his knees with the two corpse and much blood around him. He stayed like that silent praying until the noises against the wood door had stopped and steps be heard coming in his direction.

\- My, my, father! I see you didn’t waited me to have fun. Which is sad because I wanted those two very bad. The little one would be of so much fun.  
\- They souls are off your reach in the grace of my Lord.

The priest glanced into the red and shiny eyes of the vampire and, even without see, he knew he was surrounded. He too would die there. But then he stood and took position making the vampire smile showing his fangs. He could die but he would take how many of those sons of bitches he could.

\- God, that Your grace and love wash my sins and consider me honored to a place in Your arms.  
\- Blah, blah, blah. Amen. Come on, priest. Let’s finshed this!

The priest more felt than saw one of the vampires attacked him from his right and only had time to take one step back before lifting his sword. The precise movement made the head of a female vampire rolls off. One of the vampires growled angrily before start another attack. This time the priest didn’t have so much luck, his sword only grazed the vampire’s arm while the beast managed to hit him hard on the face making him fell hard. 

None of the vampires attacked while he was on the ground. Waiting for him to stand again. He was barely on his feet when another beast flew to attack him using its claws to cut deeply his left arm making blood gush and leaving him with a useless arm. The creature smiled and licked the blood of its fingers with gusto.

\- Not bad for a holy man. - Then its looked to the body of the two boys and smiled. - Or maybe not so holy.

Another female vampire went to the corpse of the younger one and put a finger in his wound before took it to its mouth. 

\- Humm… it’s still warm. So sweet.  
\- Get away from him!  
\- Why? Don’t be selfish. You already had your turn with them. It’s not our fault if your didn’t know how to enjoy it.  
The priest yelled and went after the vampire holding his sword with his only good arm but was intercept by one of the other two, who cut his face and broke his other arm. The priest grunted in pain letting his sword fall with a loud bang. A punch in the gut made him bend and the taller one of the vampires lift his head by the hair.

\- I never tasted a priest before. 

The creature went to lick the blood from the cut on the priest face when the man bit with force its ear. In reaction the vampire had tried to back out whch made blood gush from the side of his head before the priest spit its ear off.

\- You’re fucker! You’re gonna pay for that!  
\- Enough!

The leader had been watching the scene with a bored face all the time.

\- I apreciated your persistence. You only didn’t kill one of my men but took a bite of the other. - Then it started laugh. - That was funny, you see. Bite. Vampire. - It shook its head and continued serious. - But you see… I can’t forgive that you keep stealling my slaves nor that you killed two of them. So… yeah it’s time to go direct to business. Where is the others?  
\- Bite me!  
\- Okay then. - The vampire pulled his head making the priest looked to the simbol of crucified Christ. - Say your last prayer.  
\- Thy will be done.

The priest closed his eyes and soon the vampire was attacking his neck, drinking freely of his blood. When the beast was satisfied, it pulls its face with force tearing the meat of the priest's neck and making blood gush to the crucified Christ. Then it cleaned its face and turned to the others.

\- Let’s go. The others shouldn't be somewhere too far from here.

All four creatures left without a second glance to the three corpses, one of them which kept lifeless kneeled before the alter while blood run like tears from the image of Jesus Christ.

**Author's Note:**

> I confess I'm afraid for using some religion in this. Oh God, I can delete it if it's the case. .va.


End file.
